


My boss is a hottie

by Blackiethecat



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: (Somewhat) Quirkless Deku, Bakugo swears a little, Bottom Izuku Midoriya, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Izuku refuses to rest, KiriKami? Idk what the ship name is, Kirishima has some problems that Kaminari tries to solve, M/M, Midoriya should have a fidget spinner, Plot is a thing, Smut, They bang eventually, Uraraka and Tsu although they keep it to themselves, hero worship ( a lil), todomomo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has made a name for himself in the hero world, despite being quirkless. He has a carpentry, building and painting company, him being the only one. But he knows ZILCH about the economy, and doesn't bother to talk to his employers. Quiet as a mouse- The exact opposite from pro hero Ground Zero (Izuku's idol other than all might, especially as he had known him as a child-even though he was mean), Izuku's new employer for a project.Bakugo remembers Deku well. However, he was the cheapest company and had 5-star reviews. But the older Deku was very different from young Deku. He was attractive- something Bakugo couldn't deny. Yet he wanted to very bad.





	1. The (Awkward) request

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while painting my deck. Seriously. I'm not kidding. lol. anyways, enjoy.

Midoriya stretched his arms. Paperwork sucked, but he was his own secretary, so it was necessary. He slumped over his laptop when his phone buzzed. A call. Midoriya checked his phone, but dissmissed it, probably a telemarketer anyways. He set it on the table and continued filling out the forms. The number called again. He sighed and picked up. "Deku's Building and painting services, how may I help you?" He repeated the corteous phrase he had burned into his mind. "I don't know if you remember me, but uh..." Midoriya recognized the husky voice (How couldn't he?). His favorite Non-retired hero. Ground Zero. "Oh! Uhh... do I call you Ground Zero or Kacchan?" Midoriya's posture perked up. It was rare a hero he favored called. "Whatever. Anyways, I need a thing done." "Be specifi-" "I have a project I would like you to build"   
Silence.  
"Okay... could we set up a meeting?" He sighed. "Would tomorrow at 4 be okay?" He jotted it down on his notebook but he knew he would remember. "Yeah. See you tomorrow" He grumbled and hung up. Midoriya hadn't had work for a long time. He finished one last form then shut his laptop off. He went to bed ambitious.


	2. 7 and a half years and you didn't call me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I messed up. The REAL name of the fic is "Your the boss" and the first chapter was the now title. but im gonna keep it. and this is my first time writing tird person so excuse any mistakes. please

Midoriya had spent most of the day cleaning, and deciding what to wear. He chose tan shorts and a white button up shirt which he rolled up the sleeves on (It was almost summer). His forearms and hands had some scars, mainly from a car accident. He was supposed to take it easy on his arms, so as not to permanently damage them. He could get two hoours of work done before having to take a break.   
Midoriya fussed with his shirt until he heard a loud knock. He swiftly got up and opened the door. Not much had changed about the man. Still a slumped posture (Even though he straightened it under Midoriya's gaze) with his hands in his pockets. Sandy hair that spiked everywhere, rust red eyes. He was wearing black jeans, and his gray t-shirt showed off heavily scarred arms. Midoriya's heart skipped a beat at his childhood friend's appearance. "You gonna stand there and gawk some more or are you gonna let me in?" Impatient like he remembered. "Oh, yes. The office is down the hallway, second door on the left. Would you like anything to drink?" He gazed up cheerfully. "What do you have?" He asked as he walked in. "I have water, diet and regular pepsi, coke, and sunkist, apple juice, and fruit punch."   
"I'll have some diet pepsi."  
Midoriya nodded and walked to the fridge. Bakugo peeked into the office. A wooden desk inbetween two chairs with a lamp and some papers stood in a corner, and in front of it two lower chairs across from each other with a coffee table rested. It was a medium sized room. Midoriya started to say something and Bakugo jolted, obviously surprised, and stumbled forward. "I didn't mean to scare you. Have a seat."He set two glasses down on the table with a clinking sound and sat on one end. Bakugo hesitantly sat down across from him. "So this project of yours..."  
"It's hard work, and I'll pay you well. I don't mind if you turn it down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO. Izuku IS NOT gay for pay. I HAD TO SAY IT.


	3. The job

Midoriya took a sip of his drink and Bakugo eyed it. "You put lemon in it?" Midoriya nodded, squeezing another lemon slice over his glass, careful not to let any seeds fall in- He hated it when that happened and they would get stuck in his straw. That was unpleasant. "It's something I picked up from a friend of mine. It's actually quite good. Diet coke and le-"  
"I get it. just- let me tell you the project then we can talk about your... drink..."  
Deku nodded. His legs were crossed, and he was sitting attentively. Bakugo couldn't believe what he was looking at. This quirkless boy who had truly grown up. He still had freckles, even more than last time. He noticed that they had spread to his arms and a little to his legs, and the freckles on his face had spread over his nose, very thinly. Why was he so damn handsome but cute at the same time? Wait, why was Bakugo even thinking like that? He was here on business. B-U-S-I-N-E-S-S. Bakugo twiddled his thumbs. "Well... being a pro hero, I live pretty glamourously, right? So the house is absolutely this disgusting color, and the terrace is rotten. And it smells like someone died in the house. I know you don't do inside the house stuff except building rooms and painting, but I've tried every fuckin' internet tip and it still smells bad." Deku got a look, and Bakugo could tell he was thinking about the deck and the costs. "I'll supply the materials n' shit and you just work." Deku nodded and smiled. "I'll pay you 20,000 for the whole thing." His eyebrows shot up. "It's a big fuckin deck, alright?" Bakugo took a sip of his drink. Midoriya was shocked. "Well... i have some paperwork..." Bakugo sighed and shifted his position as Midoriya stood and retrived the files.

After all the paperwork was done, Bakugo sighed. "Okay, I wanna try this... concoction of yours." Midoriya stuffed the files in a folder. "Okay. I also would like to catch up with you." He tugged on his earlobe and stared at the table.


	4. Catching up

Bakugo sat in a high chair, elbows on the dark marble top island (The table that's attached to the house in kitches. some people have them some don't). He set down the glass, and Bakugo took a sip. "That is actually good." He had matured. Unless he was acting, but he did have a calmer demeanor. Heroes had to be able to reassure others. "So... how's being a hero?" Bakugo smiled a little. He saw that question coming. "Tiring, but fullfilling." Midoriya nodded. "I'm sorry I was such a bastard back then... I still am occasionally now, because, y'know... but you didn't deserve all that." Midoriya smiled. "That is literally-"  
"Just fuckin take it. I've been trying to not get pissed off."   
So Midoriya made him mad. Well, that last comment was a little snarky though meant to be playful. He unknowingly tugged on his earlobe. 'Probably some thing he does when he's axious.' Bakugo thought. They chatted some more then Bakugo left. As he was walking down the stairs he had an argument with himself. "Deku is just older. So what if he looks good?" "Uhh, that's not why you find him attractive. You're attracted to smaller people. All of your past boyfriends have been shorter than you." "Shut up. Just don't think about him."   
I sighed. How cruel. His bully falls in love with him... 9 years? 7? Dammit he couldn't even remember how long it had been. God, Bakugo was pathetic


	5. Ground Zero

Bakugo had had it. He was pissed, and people gave him odd looks on the subway. He had to get his car from his agency. Then drive to his house. His mind automatically went to thinking about a certain green-eyed man. So he decided to do the math. The last time they saw eachother was when they were fifteen. So... eight years. Bakugo had occasionally thought about Deku. A passing thought as to how one of his victims was. For Midoriya, it was constant. Every news story, every article, Midoriya read it. He was a hero geek alright.


	6. Telephone tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, We had like, FOUR different mice in our house today. As I am writing this our cats are seaching for one that ran under our oven. And of course one is in my room. And second, I'm sorry the chapters end in awkward places and are short. It's because the website glitches and I can only type a certain amount of characters. But soon I'll be able to write longer chapters I promise!

Midoriya called. No answer. He sighed and looked at a picture that the media had snagged of him. "Ground Zero..." He sighed. 'If only... I could be a hero too' He laid his head in the crook of his arm. 

Why wouldn't he pick up the phone? For fucks sake! Bakugo paced his living room, ear pressed to his phone. "Hi! I'm not avai-" He had heard the message so many times he had almost memorized it. He growled. 'He could be in danger' 'He's probably just calling about the project.' 'But if he's in danger... should I go to his house...' Bakugo called one more time- Finally! "Hello?" His voice was hoarse and slurred. "Fuckin took you long enough. Do you even know how many times Icalled you?!" Midoriya made a slight grunt. "Were you... sleeping?"   
"Yes... I had a little bit of wine so I feel a little tipsy. Sorry..."   
"I didn't know you drank alcohol."  
He laughed nervously. "Only when I'm celebrating or when I get really really sad." Bakugo's stomach churned lightly. "You aren't-"  
"Addicted? No I'm not.second drink this year, actually."   
Bakugo bit his lip. He was starting to feel like he needed a drink himself. "So... why did you call me?" Bakugo inquired, stopping to look out of the sliding glass door that led to his big ass porch that he hated. "When do you want me to come over? To look at the house and stuff." Bakugo shuffled his feet. "Well... I have this weekend off. My house is pretty far away from your apartment..."  
"Well usually I ask people if I can stay a night or two for evaluation."  
A night or two... Bakugo glanced around his dark rustic house. "Okay... So how about I get you on friday after my patrol and then saturday and if need be, sunday you can look around."  
"Yeah."  
He yawned. "See you on friday." Bakugo said softly. "Yeah. G'night, Kacchan."


	7. Surrealism

Friday was too fast. Bakugo was miffed, as he hadn't had time to change out of his hero costume. Maybe Deku would let him change there. He pulled in to the parking lot, eyeing the building. He got up begrudgingly and walked toward the complex. When he got to Deku's apartment, Midoriya opened the door after a few knocks. His eyes widened as he looked at Bakugo. He covered his mouth and made some squeaky noises. "Oh my god! You're in your Ground Zero outfit!" He then proceeded to have a fangirling fit and laugh his ass off at the same time."You've seen my hero outfit before, haven't you?" "Not in person!" "Look, I didn't have time to change at the agency and I didn't want to be late. Can I change here?" Midoriya nodded. "Thanks." Bakugo remarked gruffly. He was still salty from the costume situation. Bakugo smirked as he walked to the bathroom. "What, you want a picture or somehin'?"  
"Wh-what? Seriously!?"  
"No I was pulling your leg!"  
Bakugo turned to look at Midoriya. His cheeks were red and so were the tips of his ears. 'Oh my god that's so fuckin' cute...' Bakugo felt his own cheeks heat up. Midoriya noticed when Bakugo blushed it was close to his eyes. He pivoted through the doorway and closed the door rather harshly. Midoriya put his face in his hands. "Gah! it would have been so coooooool!" He whined quietly. Midoriya felt his face redden even more. Why today? Why? Bakugo cursed a little too loudly. Occasionally the zipper for his costume would get stuck for some reason, and usually Kirishima would help him with it. There was a certain way to do, and would break the zipper if you were too harsh. Bakugo sighed. It was only his back. He had removed his shoulder piece and mask, along with his explosion gloves. He sighed and opened the door. "Deku! I need help with my costume." His face felt hot. It was embarassing. Midoriya popped out from the living room. "What do you need help with?" He asked. "My zipper is stuck..."


	8. Don't break it!

Midoriya had his glasses on. "I usually wear contacts but I'm out... " 'So thats why he was squinting at me earlier and standing close to me... he does look professional with the glasses though. Professional and... smart." Even though that wasn't what Bakugo was really feeling, he settled for it. Midoriya began to work at the tiny grey zipper, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Bakugo could see his poofy green hair behind him in the mirror. Bakugo imagined Deku's arms wrapping around him, Deku's face buried in his back. His cheeks turned a shade deeper. 'You need to stop thinking about him like that. Why are you even thinking like that? It has been a long time since I've had a boyfriend... well, he probably doesn't even like guys.' For some reason Bakugo's heart ached when he thought that. Bakugo felt his back get colder. "Uhh I got it unstuck Kacchan." The top fell down off his shoulders. "Thanks." Bakugo got a glimpse of Midoriya's face as he exited the bathroom. It was pretty red. The door clicked into place as Bakugo was left to change. 

"Hey, I'm done." Midoriya looked up. He didn't have his glasses on anymore. "Oi, where are your glasses?" Midoriya looked down sheepishly. "They looke weird..." So he was insecure about them... "I think they make you look smart." Midoriya ooked up at him and smiled a little. "Thanks." So they were sitting in Bakugo's grey truck. His hero outfit and Midoriya's bags (one for clothes another full of tools). The first few miles they sat in silence. "I like your car..." Bakugo smiled. "It's pretty old. Oh, are you alergic to cats or dogs?"   
"No. Why?"  
"It's kinda obvious. I have pets. Two cats and a dog."   
"Oh..."  
Midoriya tugged on his earlobe. "The two cats are Spark and Blaze, and the dog is Carsyn."  
"I love cats! Dogs are okay but cats are so cute..."  
"Heh. Carsyn's a Husky and he's pretty big and'll lick you to death. Spark is orange and pretty friendy, Blaze is a sissy but is cuddly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I JUST HAD TO MAKE THEM TALK ABOUT CATS. Midoriya just seems like a cat person. I also had a battle between Bakugo having a Rotteweiler (if i spelled that correctly) or a husky but I chose husky so I didnt have to write Midoriya wetting his pants being scared of Bakugo's dog.


	9. Rustic

Midoriya was in love with the house. He was actually jealous. It wasn't ugly at all. At least the outside. It was a log cabin dream. There were trees surrounding it, no wonder it had taken so long to get here. Bakugo opened the door and held it for the other. Midoriya was in shock. There was the living room, behind it the kitchen. The ceiling was high up, as there was a balcony. There was a closet to his left. A section of the right wall was glass panels and a sliding glass door. "Kacchan your house is amazing!" But he was right, it did smell a little foul. Bakugo watched Mdoriya. He crinkled his nose. "It's practically a maze, so I'll show you around. And you can take your shoes off and leave them there." Bakugo pointed to a small lineup of boots on a rug. Midoriya slipped his sneakers off. 

There were three bedrooms. All on the top floor.Two master bedrooms and one guest room which was being used for storage. Midoriya set his bag on the bed. He had already been trying to find the smell cause and was sure he knew why. "Is there a ventilation system?" Bakugo nodded. "Where's the entrance?" Bakugo raised his eyebrows. "Where-"  
"You aren't gonna like my answer. If I remember correctly, you don't like spiders?"  
"Oh..."  
"It's in the basement. Which has no lights."  
Midoriya sucked in a breath. "C'mon." Bakugo shrugged.  
It was a fairly old basement, with stone walls. Bakugo went down the creaky steps first. 'C'mon Izuku. Man up and grow a pair. It's just stone and metal.' Midoriya's heart was wild, and his hands shook. Bakugo hopped down and shone his phone light on Midoriya. "You don't-" Midoriya gave him a look. Bakugo sighed and waited. Midoriya followed Bakugo closely. Something fell and he yelped. "Calm your shit, it's just a bar." Bakugo said a little more harshly then he intended. "Sorry. You get scared easily, and I want to get this over with." Midoriya tugged on his earlobe. "I know it's childish, but can I-can I hold your hand?"


	10. Darkening

At that moment, Bakugo's phone died. It was pitch black. "Kacchan... where are you?" Bakugo held his hands out to the voice. "Right here." Bakugo felt something. "Is that you Deku?" Midoriya latched on to Bakugo. "So that's a yes. My phone died." Midoriya didn't losen his grip. Bakugo used his calm hero voice. "It's gonna be okay. Just calm down. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." Midoriya's hands slowly loosened from Bakugo's back, stopping at his sides. Bakugo resisted the inhumane urge to kiss him. "I-..." Midoriya's voice shook. Bakugo sighed and put his arm around Midoriya's shoulder, bringing him to his side. "It's okay. I have to touch strangers all the time." Bakugo said, trying to cover up the fact that he wanted to scoop him up in his arms. Bakugo's heartbeat picked up when Midoriya held on to him like a little child. "I'm gonna use my quirk." Bakugo warned the frightened child that was seemingly 23. Bakugo held out a hand and little explosions like firecracers lit up the room. "We'll come back down later." Midoriya nodded into his side. Midoriya was embarassed. A small part of him was dreading the stairs as they would have to separate. That small part of him liked the way Kacchan smelt. Like burning pine wood. The two made their way to the stairs. Midoriya hesitantly let go of Bakugo to climb up the stairs. Bakugo was close behind him. Midoriya fumbled with the door and was silent. Dread crept over Bakugo's neck. "It's locked..." Bakugo sighed. "Lemme see." Midoriya pressed himself against the wall. Bakugo jiggled the knob. "Shit." They were uncomfortably close. Light peeked through the cracks in the door. Midoriya bit his lip. "Do you have any bobby pins or paperclips?" Midoriya asked. Bakugo searched his pockets. Just his phone and a paperclip. Midoriya took the paperclip and dug in his own pocket. A bobby pin. Bakugo observed as he bit the bobby pin and bent it and hunched over the doorknob. Bakugo smiled to himself.


	11. Awkward silence

The door opened and Midoriya stepped up. Bakugo came up and slammed the basement door. Midoriya looked up at Bakugo. "I'm so sorry... I just... I... I'm sorry. I was really scared..." Bakugo smiled. "It's okay." Bakugo laid a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "I'll make dinner, yeah?" Midoriya nodded. 

Within a few minutes, Midoriya was on the couch with Blaze. Blaze was a black fluffy cat with orange eyes. He was noisy and meowed a lot. Bakugo was having a hard time concentrating with Midoriya only feet away playing with the cat. Bakugo didn't fight with himself a lot. Now it was his brain vs his heart. He finished the meal and retrieved two plates. "Hey, I'm done." He beckoned Midoriya over. What do you want?" Midoriya took the plate and hot what he wanted. Bakugo did the same and sat at the wooden dining room table. They sat across from each other. "This is so good!" Midoriya exclaimed. It was quiet after that. Finally, Midoriya spoke again. "So you live alone?" Bakugo nodded. "Mostly. Occasionally my friend Kirishima will crash here to hang out, but usually just me." Midoriya nodded. "Oh, my mom invites me over a lot. I don't have a boyfriend or anything right now, and I only have one bedroom so..." Bakugo processed this. So he did like the same gender. Bakugo nodded. There was a knock at the door. Bakugo got up and took their empty plates to the sink on his way to the door. He opened it to see Kirishima standing there, grinning like a bastard. "Hey Bakugo. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kirishima was the one person that could either get on his nerves or make his day. Bakugo shook his head and welcomed him in. Midoriya was now standing by one of the couches in the living room area. Bakugo closed the door. "Kirishima, meet... Midoriya. Midoriya, meet Kirishima. He's helped me through a lot. You probably recognize him." Midoriya nodded, half stunned by the fact that Bakugo had called him by his real name, and that he was in the presence of Red Riot.


	12. Red Riot

Kirishima held out his hand, and Midoriya shook it. "So what's your quirk, eh?" Kirishima then said lowly, "Hope you're strong because the things his exes tell me he's pretty roungh in bed if you know what I mean." He winked and Midoriya's face flushed red. Kirishima laughed loudly and let go of his hand. "I-well... I don't have a quirk..." Kirishima smiled. "Well, that's okay too. I trust Bakudude."   
"Don't call me that."  
"Kirishima we aren't dating."  
Midoriya's voice trailed off. Silence. Kirishima shrugged. "With the way he looks at you I would've guessed otherwise." Bakugo's cheeks turned pink. "Sorry. I guess I made it awkward. I gotta use the mens room." And He walked off. Bakugo gave Midoriya an apologetic look. "He has a tendencey to go overboard at times." Midoriya tugged at his earlobe. "And... I was looking at you 'like that' because you're... not quite defenseless... just... incapable of some things and I was worried." Midoriya nodded. Bakugo ran his fingers through his hair. "Well... you could've just said I'm here on business..." Midoriya remarked coldly. Bakugo's posture deflated a little. He was a pot of emotions. He wanted to kick himself badly. Kirishima returned. Midoriya bid them goodnight and padded away. "Kirishima, why did you say that?"   
"Because you guys are moving too fast. You're moving too fast."  
"I know."  
"Patience. Don't screw it up."  
And Kirishima left. Bakugo knocked on Midoriya's door. He heard a muffled come in. He opened the door to see Midoriya sitting on the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. His eyes were puffy and his bottom lip stuck out a little. Bakugo's heart dropped. Bakugo didn't know what to say. His body longed to hold him but his mind knew better. "I'm sorry. Goodnight. And if you need anything I'll be in my room." Midoriya nodded. Bakugo closed the door. He got ready and was soon asleep. Midoriya crept out and tiptoed to the cellar door, flashlight in hand.


	13. Business trip

The next morning, Bakugo woke up to a pleasant smell. It was orangey and tangy, but sweet at the same time. He got up and went out to investigate. Nothing was different. He checked the clock on the wall. 7:03 a.m. He cautiosly opened the door to his guests room. He was laying down playing on his phone. Midoriya looked over at him. "Hey." Midoriya said. Bakugo loved how it was hoarse and a little deeper than usual. "Hey." Bakugo couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth. "Did you?..." Midoriya nodded. Bakugo smiled. "You crazy bastard." He strutted in and placed his hands on the bed next to Midoriya. "That's not very nice considering I fixed the smell." Bakugo pffffted and stood up straight crossing his arms. "We have a long day." Bakugo remarked. "Yes we do."


	14. Undeniable

Bakugo dropped off Midoriya at his apartment. "I'll text you when I'm ready." Midoriya waved as the black truck drove away. He climbed up the stairs, and opened his apartment door. Bakugo, when he got back to his house thought about Midoriya. Wild scenarious flashed through his head, and suddenly his pants felt tight. He cursed. "That's what you get." He didn't have any pictures of Deku so he'd just have to use his imagination. "Fuck." He bit his lip. He had it bad for this guy. He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door. He stripped, throwing his clothes on the floor. "Fuck!" He said again. He sat on his bed, back against the headboard. He spit in his hand and slowly started stroking himself. He gasped. He couldn't help but think about Midoriya, and taking his clothes off. He closed his eyes. Oh god, he could just imagine fucking him. Pulling his head back by that mop of green hair, and leaving bite marks all over him. Tying him up and giving him a hand job. Bakugo came, lost in his own fantasies. He grabbed the washcloth he kept in his drawer. After wiping himself off he put his clothes on. God, what wouldn't he give to fuck Midoriya. 

It was a solid two weeks of coming home every other night and fantasizing about Midoriya until Bakugo got the text saying he was ready. Usually if his clients/employers lived far away he'd sleep in his car unless they invited him in to sleep in the house. Bakugo didn't know if he'd be able to keep his hands off the other man. Midoriya pulled into the driveway and got out Bakugo opened the door. "Hey." Midoriya smiled. And Bakugo's heart stammered. "Come in." Midoriya nodded. "So I'd like to start tomorrow if that's okay. I'll have to take breaks a lot because of my arms, though. Bakugo knew. He had googled Midoriya. That evening, Midoriya would often catch Bakugo staring at him. And then Bakugo would look away, biting his lip. The next day Bakugo woke up to loud noises. Half his porch was gone.


	15. I wasn't checking you out I swear.

"Holy shit." Midoriya laughed. "How early did you get up?" Midoriya set down his equipment. "5:00. I'm taking a break pretty soon." Midoriya got up, and as he walked past Bakugo, he smiled. Bakugo caught himself staring and thinking about how hot he looked all sweaty. Bakugo ate breakfast and Midoriya sipped his energy drink. Once in a while, they would make eye contact and they would both smile like idiots and laugh. "So should I supervise or just mind my own business?" Midoriya smiled. "It is your business but yeah if you really wanna watch me tear apart your deck, you are welcome to." Midoriya's tone gave off a little bit of playfulness, and Bakugo smirked. 

Bakugo watched the muscles in Midoriya's back trough his shirt, and his eyes trailed his body. At the end of the day, Midoriya was stinky, tired, and hungry. Midoriya took a shower while Bakugo made dinner. Midoriya came out with a towel around his waist, sopping wet. "Kacchan? I... I accidentally locked myself outbof my room..."


	16. Picking up the slack

Bakugo liked Midoriya's physique. He had strong features. His shoulders were covered in freckles, and his collarbone and adam's apple were prominent. Bakugo would've loved to look at him some more, but there was the situation. "You idiot you can pick locks." Midoriya shook his head. "Not this one, it's all weird. I think it's broken." Bakugo sighed and ripped his eyes off of Midoriya's bare chest. 'Only a towel separating me from his dick...' Bakugo took a look. He tried opening it. "Hold on, lemme get the key." Midoriya stood awkwardly waiting till Bakugo dashed up. "I have a key!" Bakugo jammed it in the lock and twisted it. The key broke. Midoriya tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I'll kill you in your sleep!"  
"Oh yeah? I'll kill you in your sleep!"  
"You'll already be dead!"  
"I'll haunt you."   
The two looked at each other intently. Bakugo wanted so badly to kiss him. Bakugo sighed. "If I explode the lock or somethin will you be able to repair it?" Midoriya nodded. An explosion rattled the door and it swung open. "Thank you but uh... It's gonna keep swinging open..."  
"It'll make murdering you easier"  
Bakugo whispered as he strutted down the hallway. Midoriya changed into his pajamas, and padded down the stairs to see Bakugo leaning against the counter on his phone. Midoriya peered over his shoulder and Bakugo turned off his phone and glared at the shorter man. "What did I do?" Bakugo raised an eyebrow. 'Not me, sadly.' Bakugo thought. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Bakugo answered. Midoriya put all his body weight on Bakugo. He didn't even stumble. Midoriya leaned harder and Bakugo moved, causing Midoriya to fall onto him. "I-I-I!" Midoriya stuttered.


	17. Forever in a moment

Midoriya's face was close to Bakugo's. He could feel the blonde's breath mingling with his own. He dragged his eyes up to the othes slowly. Midoriya's hands were on the inside of Bakugo's forearm. "Kacchan..." Midoriya said hoarsely. Bakugo advanced closer and Midoriya's heartbeat sped up. "What are we doing?" He said, the lowness rumbling in his throat. "I don't know, but I think I like it..." Bakugo replied. Midoriya moved his mouth but nothing came out. Bakugo chuckled and lightly dusted his lips on Midoriya's and pulled away. "What was that?!" Midoriya's cheeks were flushed, as well as his ears. He averted his gaze. "It was me teasing you." And with that he smirked and walked away.

Midoriya was confused. What was he even trying to get at? Midoriya was on his bed, arms over his head. "I'm gonna... ask him..." He whispered. Knowing Bakugo he would still be awake. He knocked. "Kacchan! Open the door!" He opened the door looking mad. "I was sleeping." Midoriya had a stupid idea. He brought his arms up around the other's neck and buried his face in his chest. Bakugo was caught off guard and stumbled back. "Deku what is your problem?"   
"I...I want you to kiss me..."  
Midoriya's voice wavered at the end. "Why should I kiss you?" Bakugo whispered directly in his ear. "Because... because... The... the thing from earlier... It was nice" Bakugo felt electricity fly up his spine. "You liked it?" Midoriya nodded, face getting redder by the minute. "But..." Midoriya brushed his fingers against his lips, trying to recreate the feeling. "So... you want me to do it again?" Midoriya nodded and tugged on his earlobe. "But could you-"  
"Kiss you this time?"  
More nodding. Midoriya looked at Bakugo's chest. He tipped Midoriya's chin up, and slowly, their lips connected, and Midoriya's grip tightened, and when the two broke apart, Midoriya was embarassed, this was his childhood bully. And now look at them... Midoriya put his face in his hands.


	18. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much supppppoooooortt thank you guys so much! Honestly I'm so happy that you guys like it!

Bakugo took Midoriya's hand in his and pulled him forward into his room. Midoriya followed him in as he closed the door. It was relatively dark, as he was sleeping prior to this. Bakugo grabbed Midoriya's hips, pulling him closer. Their lips collided and they stumbled, pulling them apart momentarily only to collide again. Midoriya's right arm was draped over Bakugo's shoulder, his left hand on his neck. Bakugo started to move his mouth, soliciting tiny moans. Bakugo kissed him harder, craving those little moans he made. Midoriya had to pull away for a breath. "Kacchan～" He gasped, stepping away. 'Why is he so exciteable?' Bakugo wondered. He needed a break already? "You okay?" Midoriya tugged on his earlobe. "I... I haven't done anything like this since highschool. I've been focusing on my business..." Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "You haven't had a lover in six years?!" Midoriya nodded. "So I get to be the first person you fuck as an adult?" Midoriya nodded. Bakugo smiled. "So I better make this good then."   
"Okay but who said I was gonna let you fuck me?"   
"I did."  
Bakugo smirked and took a step towards him, reaching for his hands. Midoriya kissed him, running his hands over his chest.


	19. Love or lust

Bakugo pushed Midoriya away. "I thought-" Midoriya cut him off with a look. Bakugo slowly started to back up, beckoning Midoriya with his eyes. He obiediently followed, his body thrumming with excitement. Bakugo's back hit the wall, but Midoriya still came closer. When Midoriya was right in front of Bakugo, he grabbed Midoriya and hoisted him up onto his hips, holding him upright by his thighs. "Kacchan... that was... smooth." Bakugo let his hands jerk and Midoriya held onto him for dear life. "I'm not gonna fuckin drop you." Midoriya pouted at his holder. Bakugo threw Midoriya onto the bed, then lunged over him. "Kirishima was right." Midoriya muttered. Bakugo's eyes narrowed. "What did he tell you?" Midoriya's face reddened. "Uhh, nothing!" Midoriya blurted. The bed was dipping heavily with the two of them. "Tell me." Midoriya covered his face. "That... that your exes told him you were pretty rough in bed..." Bakugo frowned. "He really pisses me off sometimes." Midoriya uncovered his face. Bakugo kissed him agonizingly slowly, taking the time to make sure every movement was deliberate. Bakugo shoved his tongue in Midoriya's mouth and he squirmed. Their tongues touched and Midoriya squeaked. Bakugo sucked on his bottom lip, biting it lightly and rolling it with his teeth. Midoriya moaned into his mouth, his hips shifting. Bakugo slid his hand under Midoriya's shirt, tracing his muscles. Midoriya's back arched at his touch, his body trying to dive into pleasure. Bakugo pulled away from him, balancing on his knees. He took his shirt off, throwing it in the corner. Midoriya eyed Bakugo's chest. He was muscular, but not in a gross veiny bodybuilder way. Then off came Midoriya's shirt. Bakugo hadn't noticed it earlier, but there was a scar on his side. "What happened?" Midoriya looked at it. "Car accident." Bakugo ran his figers over the pruny looking skin. "I can't feel anything there." Bakugo pressed down and Midoriya shook his head.


	20. Finally!

Bakugo bit Midoriya's neck, and surprisingly not the first time. Midoriya squirmed. "It's not the first time I've bitten you." Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't remember? That time you hugged me and I bit your neck. When we were little." Midoriya bit his lip. "Really? I remember one time we were with that weird girl and she made us do really weird stuff." Bakugo snickered. "Didn't you have to kiss me?"   
"Yeah and you hurt me after I did!"  
"And then we got lost running away from her and you cried."  
"I was scared!"  
"Anyways, I didn't remember until now."  
Bakugo leaned down into his neck. Midoriya felt something warm and wet. Presumably his tongue, licking over the bite. Each time Bakugo bit him he'd make a noise that sent shivers up his spine. He licked his adam's apple, the dents near his collarbone, and then finally he started to suck on his nipples. Bakugo felt a lump in Midoriya's pants. He immediately started to trace it with his finger, Midoriya making ungodly slutty sounds. "I for got how good this feels." He gasped. "You sound like a whore, no offense."  
"I'm sorry I haven't had sex for six years because I have a business."   
"I didn't say I didn't like the noises."  
Bakugo took off Midoriya's boxers and tossed them over his shoulder. Bakugo trailed over the lines of his abdomen. "H-How do you w-want me?" He asked. "On your stomach with your ass in the air." He growled. Bakugo got off the bed. Midoriya watched him take off his boxers. Midoriya almost came from just looking at him. He moaned. "Oh god." Bakugo smirked. He opened his drawer and got lube and a condom. He set them down and smirked. "Ready for and inspection?" Midoriya strained to look back at him. Bakugo spread his cheeks with one hand, and spit in the other. He slowly stuck a finger in, Midoriya tightening around his finger. "Fuck, Izuku." He said, Midoriya shivering at the way he said his first name.


	21. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say i'm sorry about the chapter nameI struggle with those...

Midoriya was ready. God, he almost looked like a fool. "He-Ahh!～" He started to say something but Bakugo had started to slide fingers in and out of his entrance. After he added a third one, precum started to leak from the tip of his cock. Bakugos took his fingers out and wiped them on his leg. He tore open a condom package and rolled it on. He squeezed lube into his hands and stroked himself a few times before climbing back on to the bed on his knees. He placed his tip at the smaller's entrance. He pushed in and the smaller man moaned. "Ka-katsuki!" He started to thrust in and out, gripping Midoriya's hips. Midoriya was starting to cuss, along with whiny high pitched moans. "Say my name." Bakugo comanded. "Katsuki～ hah- ahh Katsuki!" Bakugo started to swear. He was close. He smacked the green haired man on the ass, squeezing after. "You like that?huh?" Midoriya just wailed desperately. He smacked his ass again. "Do you like it?" Midoriya whined "Y-Yes!" Bakugo went deeper and Midoriya's little whiny 'Ah!'s and 'Mmhm's changed to 'Ohyes's and 'Katsuki～'s. He knew he had found the spot. After a few more thrusts Midoriya came all over the blankets. Bakugo had come as well, taking off the condom and tying it in knot. Midoriya was shaking, sitting back trying not to touch himself. "Maybe tomorrow night, you have work tomorrow"


	22. Home alone and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat's off the comments on last chapter bc I was a little uneasy but kirishima said it y'all. T.T
> 
> p.s. I might get rid of it or put it later bc that was sooner than I hoped for.

Sadly, Midoriya was not the only one who had work the next day. When he woke up, he found a notre on Bakugo's desk. 

I have work today, I'll be back around 6 or 7. Feel free to eat what you want.   
-Katsuki

Midoriya bit his lip. 'He referred to himself as Katsuki... and he did call me Izuku and not Deku or Midoriya...' His face flushed just thinking about last night. He really was rough... Midoriya ached a little but he knew part of it was from working the whole day yesterday. And there was still more to do.

Bakugo was a bit more cheerful than usual. Kirishima noticed. A lot. "Did you hook up with that green haired guy? The short one?" Bakugo glared. "I only know one green haired person and it's him. And that's none of your business." Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows and Bakugo kicked him. "Ow!" He hopped around on one foot. "It's none of your business, Kirishima. When I wanna tell you something I'll tell you something." Kirishima sat at his desk next to Bakugos. "Listen, I respect you like you respect me, but tell me, was he at least better than your exes?" Little explosions popped and everyone looked at them. His coworkers knew whenever he was mad, it was usually Kirishima. But this time, his face was beet red. "Ejiro!" Kirishima backed off. He didn't want him to get mad. "We'll talk after work." 

Midoriy was so screwed. He had accidentally locked himself out of the house. He searched everywhere for a spare key outside, and open window, an unlocked door. He even tried the basement door. Nothing. His phone was inside. He didn't want to damage the house. Luckily he was full from lunch, but he locked the door and forgot to unlock it once he was back outside again. He worked some more then checked his watch. 3:26. He sighed and found a shady spot to sit in.

Bakugo jumped and blasted himself forward, flipping over the villians head and blasting him. "Take that, sucker." He landed and rolled, pivoting back to charge the villian again.


	23. Heating up

The villian had been destroying buildings. His quirk made him be able to use his voice to send waves, and his partner could control rubble. Bakugo dodged. He suspected the small rubble guy was behind this. The other one was too dumb. Kirishima and Kaminari were handling him. Bakugo covered his eyes from behind and set of the biggest explosion he could without his gloves. The dud fellover and Bakugo had the fleeting yet constant thought of Midoriya. And then he was thrown tothe ground. Kirishima was yelling at him. "Stop daydreaming about your stupid little boyfriend! For fucks sake Bakugo get your shit together!" Bakugo got up. He had saved him from a giant pile of rubble. He focused on the villian, but Midoriya was stuck in the back of his mind now. He charged the guy, blasting this way and that, until he got close enough to use his gloves. He sent him flying. The two were shocked. He looked back at them, very pissed. "Don't talk about 'My boyfriend' like that or I'll blow off your balls. And god knows your boyfriend would hate that." And then their watches beeped. 5:30. Their shift was over.

Midoriya worked some more. It was almost six. He sighed and stopped. He hoped Bakugo was alright. Then he heard the thunder. He scrambled to put his tools in his car (He kept it unlocked). He finished. There was no room for him. His trunk was the only thing locked, and his car was pretty messy. It started to rain. Midoriya sighed. He waited for half an hour until Bakugo's truck was making it's way up the long winding road. He parked and got out. Midoriya was standing there blushing. "Someones excited." His voice trailed off as he saw he was soaking. "I accidentally locked myself out of the house." Bakugo laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Bakugo unlocked the door and saw Midoriya's phone on the table. Bakugo set his stuff down. "Kirishima is coming over later. Wants to talk to you." Midoriya raised his eyebrows. "He does this to every boyfriend I've had. Don't worry."


	24. The talk

Midoriya swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up at the blonde man. "Okay..." Bakugo smiled and padded to the kitchen on bare feet to make dinner. Midoriya sat at the counter while Bakugo made dinner. "We're dating now, right?" Bakugo looked back at him, slightly irked. "No, we're just fuckbuddies." He said sarcastically, looking back at what he was doing. "Of course we are." He looked back at him again. "Well, we are, aren't we?" Midoriya blushed and smiled sheepishly, tugging on his earlobe and loking away. "I don't think friends usually do that." Bakugo scowled. "That wasn't very definitive." Midoriya looked back at him. "You're my boyfriend!" Midoriya said, fists slamming gently on the table. 'That's so cute.' Bakugos cheeks lit up pink. He went back to making dinner. Within five minutes, the doorbell rang. "De-... Izuku could you get that?" He smiled at the use of his first name and skipped over to the door. "Hey Kirishima. If I can call you that." The redhead grinned. "I don't mind." He stepped in, taking off his shoes. "Hey Bakugo." He called out to the blonde. He sat on the couch.  
After dinner Bakugo dug out some wine. Midoriya refused it. Bakugo nodded and handed Kirishima a glass. Bakugo was more of a beer kinda guy but once in a while he'd dig out the wine and feel fancy. Midoriya was on the couch across from the couch Kirishima was on, legs crossed at the ankles. Bakugo sat right by his side, draping his arm over Midorya's shoulder. Midoriya looked at the brawny man. He had a lot of muscle in his shoulders and was wider. His black tank top showed those off nicely. "So... Midoriya." He nodded, facing the other man. "Why don't you break up with Bakugo?" Bakugo stiffened. "Wh-What? Why should I?! He's handsome and smart, and he-he-he worries about me!"   
"Didn't he bully you as a child?"  
Midoriya clenched his fists. "He can't change the past and he regrets it now!" Bakugo was speechless. He always had a fighting spirit in him.


	25. Verbal punches

Bakugo stood. "I think you should leave." Kirishima was still looking at Midoriya. "Do you love Bakugo? Would you die for him, no matter what?" Silence. "...Yes. I love him and somehow within a few weeks he's become 99% of my entire life. I would die for him." Midoriya had been looking straight into his eyes. Kirishima got up and left. Smoke drifted from Bakugo's hands. Midoriya got up and grabbed one of them. His hands were warm. Bakugo glared at the door. "It's okay. He was just testing me."  
"That's not what he usually says."  
Midoriya hugged Bakugo. The smoke from his palms drifted to a stop. Bakugo kissed Midoriya, bringing his hands to the shorter man's hips. Midoriya was the first to pull away. Bakugo looked into his eyes, almost entranced by the mossy green. Midoriya gave him a sour look. "If you want to have sex again after this you better be gentle this time." Bakugo laughed. "I didn't say or do anything implying I wanted sex!" Midoriya pouted. "Well you were desperately looking into my eyes!" Bakugo pffffted and covered his mouth. Midoriya rolled his eyes as he stalked off, presumably to take a shower because he was sweaty from working so hard. Bakugo cleaned up the glasses of wine, dumping them into the sink. He came up the stairs to see Midoriya, dripping wet, a towel around his waist, fiddling with the doorknob. "Need some help with that?" Midoriya jumped and almost lost his towel. "You scared me!" He stepped aside. Bakugo shoved it open. "You fixed the door..." Midoriya nodded. "One second you can fawn over me all you want after I'm done." He shut the door in Bakugo's face. "I don't fawn over you." He muttered ruefully at the door. Then a thought struck him. What would he do when Midoriya finished his job... was Midoriya using him? He did just give this grand procolomation... even so... what if Kirishima knew he was using me...Bakugo stared at the doorknob, his mind tripping over itself. 'He would never do that. It's simply not like him...'


	26. Love Trapezoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning this, so you are very lucky all the people mad or just confused about a certain redhead!And i'm not talking about Ron Weasly or that girl who was at the same agency as Momo! (No not Kageyama either wrong anime.)

Kishima's heart pounded. It was all so confusing. He was kissing a girl, but it was not like the movies.He scrambled back and gasped. The girl dumped him. So Sero, Bakugo, and Tetsu came over. "I don't know it was weird... It didn't feel right..." Bakugo put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Dude, maybe girls aren't for you... It's oka-" Kirishima's face reddened as he shoved the Blonde's hand off his shoulder. "Easy for you you just knew since you were little that you liked boys. I..." Kirishima bit his lip. Tetsu glanced at Sero. "I uh... forgot to feed my cat... I uh..." Bakugo rolled his eyes. "You two shitheads go. You've done well. Ice cream was a good idea." That night, Kirishima realized he did prefer guys. 

"Bakugo- wait!" Kirishima called. He didn't stop. "Be rational and wait! I need to-" Bakugo whirled around to face him. The USJ had a building in a building. Classic UA. "Bakugo-... I don't want you to get hurt!" Kirishima reached for him but Bakugo slapped his hand away. "We are nothing more than friends, so don't think you can play mommy and baby me. I can take care of myself. I'm not a retard." 

Kirishima sat on a red couch, Drinking vodka. He liked how gross it was. He hiccuped. "You shouldn't have told him you have a boyfriend." Kirishima drukenly looked up at Kaminari. "It's my fault-hic- I was a bastard anyways, getting his boyfriends to break up with-hic-him. That green haired guy... Bakugo could-hic- do better." His words slurred together. "Kirishima just forget it. I've told you about a thousand times I love you." Kaminari's heart broke to pieces seeing him like this. "I know. That's-hic- your fault." Kaminari sat next to him. "Just accept it. Shit happens. God, you are a bastard when you're drunk." Kirishima flopped into his companions lap. "I'm a bastard when I'm-hic- Drunk but when I'm sober I'm just a-hic-dumbass dickhead. Heeeeeey alliteration." He passed out. Kaminari sighed. He was stubborn,but he'd give up. Eventually.


	27. Reassurance

Bakugo drew circles with his fingertips on Midoriya's back. He shivered occasionally. They were in Bakugo's room, hanging out like buddies- but there was a sweet and calm mood in the air. Midoriya looked at His boyfriend (It was weird looking at him and having a little tag of info pop out, 'Boyfriend!' like a cuckoo clock.) tracing his back in delightfully gentle mostions he didn't know he was capable of, being so brash when they were younger. Midoriya enjoyed the rust red of his eyes, that were bold against his sandy complexion. Bakugo furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck happened to your spine?" Midoriya closed his eyes. "Long story short, high heels and a stupid idea." Bakugo laughed. "Okay." Midoriya opened his eyes to see a warm smile amongst the mindless concentration of dusting his fingers across (and everywhere over gods creation) Midoriya's back. "Don't rub it! It makes it hurt when you push on it." Bakugo sighed and removed his hand. Midoriya missed the presence of his touch. Bakugo had the look of,'I did something sneaky' on his face. Midoriya's body anticipated having to move quickly. "I'm gonna get you, Izuku." Midoriya glared. "No. You are not chasing me around the house like a murderer. I'm tired!" Hewas on his knees, anxiety cloudingover him. Bakugo crept his hand towards him. He pushed it down and launched his mouth at his. Bakugo grabbed at him wildly, somehow freing both hands. Midoiya continued to push down. Midoiya had to jerk his head away, he was giggling stupidly. "What's so funny, eh?" Bakugo tickled his neck and stomach, causing him to thrash around wildly. "Ow, ow, ow! K-Katsuki stop a second!" He stopped. Midoriya grabbed his hands and pinned them on either side of his head. "Hah!" Bakugo feigned weakness. "Oh nooooo." He pushed his hands up and Midoriya lost his balance and fell forward, barely avoiding smacking his head against Bakugo's. "Well this is erotic." Midoriya's cheeks reddened. "I'm sleeping in my room."Midoriya threatened.


	28. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing everybody was shook or just hate where this is going because the comment section was devoid of any, "Oh dang"s or "Oh my god"s that I was bracing myself for. But lol enjoy this chapter.

Kaminari sighed and looked at the unconsious red bastard he had a crush on. He sighed and checked his watch. 1:14. No wonder he was so tired. He wondered if Kirishima would ever fall in love with him. He sighed and stood. Kirishima's apartment was next to his, and the landlord decided to put doors into other apartments. Like a hotel. Kaminari turned his lights off and opened the door to his own apartment. It was a mirror image of Kirishima's but cleaner. He got ready for bed then sat in bed for a minute, thinking. Then he went to sleep.


	29. Tricks and games

Midoriya was on his stomach again, Bakugo absentmindedly trailing his fingertips on the smaller man's back. Midoriya hummed in relaxation. "Your such a cat." Midoriya gave him an angry look. "Then why don't you just keep me and put me on a leash and walk me like a crazy cat man." He remarked sarcastically. "Maybe I will. I'll show you off to everyone, and pet you and tell you what a good boy you are." He shot back, putting a heavy and lustful emphasis on the last part. "Yeah, and I'll sit on your lap and then destroy all your furniture." Bakugo didn't once pause in caressing his lover's back while teasing him as well. "Then I'll have to punish you and scold you for being naughty."  
"So I'll..."  
Midoriya couldn't think of anything. He hmphed and laid his head back down in his arms. Bakugo whispered in his ear."That's what I thought." He chuckled and kissed what he could reach of Midoriya's jawline.


	30. Just let me sleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 30 chapters... scary...

Midoriya rolled onto his back and looked at the blonde. "No. I'm sleeping. And you are not gonna touch me." Bakugo frowned. "You're really that tired?" Midoriya nodded, almost unable to keep his eyelids more than halfway open. Bakugo sighed and smiled sadly. "Okay then. I guess you'd better head back to yoour room." Midoriya looked insulted. Then his expression changed to shy. "Well I thought I was sleeping with you..." Bakugo smiled and Midoriya felt a tiny rush. "I thought you'd want to sleep in your own room. Well- get your shirt back on." Midoriya sat up and fumbled for his shirt. Bakugo handed it to him and he shrugged it on. "Thanks." When Bakugo was dusting his fingers over Midoriya's back he had gotten annoyed and complained that his shirt was in the way of his fingers. So Midoriya begrudgingly took it off.   
Bakugo reached over and turned the lamp off. He turned back to his small lover. He slided over and wiggled into the blonde's arms. They smiled simultaneously. Bakugo wrapped his arms around him in a more comfortable way. "Night, Katsuki." Midoriya muttered. "Night Izuku." 

The next morning Bakugo found Midoriya still in his arms, fast asleep. "The fuck? You're cute even when you're sleeping?!" He whisper yelled. Midoriya didn't stir. He sighed and cuddled him for about 7 minutes until he woke up. "Morning." Dammit. His voice was hoarse and deeper. 'Must be a thing that happens to him...' He thought. "Morning babe." He kissed the smaller's forehead, and his face got red. "B-Babe?" He questioned. Bakugo nodded as he sat up. "Do you not want me to call you that?" Midoriya sat up as well, tugging on his earlobe. "I don't mind, it's just no one's ever called me that." Midoriya shrunk into himself a little. "Really?" He nodded. The two got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Midoriya was pouring himself juice and his hand slipped and it fell, the pitcher shattering and juice getting everywhere. "Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" He exclaimed.


	31. Injury

Bakugo turned to see the once golden color of the apple juice stained with red. His eyes widened. Midoriya's feet and ankles were covered in glass and bloody apple juice. "Rrrrgh" Mdoriya grit his teeth and tears appeared on the edge of his eyes. "Ow..." He sobbed. Bakugo went into full on Oh-shit-civillians-hurt-wait-nO-THATS-MY-BOYFRIEND-OHMYGOD-WHATDOIDO-I-CANT-BE-CALM-OMFG-WHAT-IF-HE-DIES mode. He looked at him. "S-Stay there." His voice shook. 'Get a fuckin hold of yourself'. "Do you think you can hoist yourself onto the counter?" He nodded. He put his hands behind him on the counter and pushed but his hands slipped on the juice from his glass and he fell, hitting his head and blacking out. Bakugo had to move him. He got as close as he could and picked him up and carried him to the couch, setting him down so he was sitting and his feet were on the stool. A requirement for heroes was fisrt aid. He had to get glass out of someones arm before, so this wasn't his first rodeo. He got the supplies- he'd deal with the mess later, Midoriya first.- and sat down on the floor. he had grabbed a tiny stool he had and set the unconcious man's lower calf on it. He began picking it out of his feet as fast and efficient as he could. Within 4 minutes, he had one foot and ankle done. And another 3 minutes and the other was done. He quadrouple checked from his knees to his feet. He then got up and looked at his head. A bump was starting to form. Great, a concussion. He bandaged his feet and carried him to his truck and set him in the passengers seat and made sure the buckle was tight. Thank god he had today off. He drove to the entrance of the E.R. almost no one.Not very busy. Only an old guy and a nervous young man. He got a wheelchair from the lobby. He was still unconciouseven though he was starting to stir a little- and his feet probably hurt like hell. He told thereceptionist and she nodded curtly. after about five minutes we were called. I told them everything that happened.


	32. Who now?

The hospital called the next day. Bakugo drove there as soon as he finished his shift. The doctor greeted him and they sat in his office. "He does have a concussion, as you thought, but it's worse. You'll have to quit hero work for a while, and the media will get that no matter what. So I suggest leaving him with his mother." Bakugo's knuckles reddened. He trusted Mrs. Midoriya, but she would fuss and she can't read him like he could. "Izuku is my top priority. He comes first." The doctor nodded and gave him the symptoms list. "He's been asking for you, by the way." 

He was different. Bakugo carried him up to his room since it had curtains and Midoriya's didn't. As he laid him down he looked at the blonde blankly. "Where am I?" He asked. "My house." He managed to get out. "Oh yeah..." he sat there staring at blaze, who was at the edge of the bed. "Here kitty. Oh, please.... stupid cat..." He looked at the curtains. "Why is it so dark? I would think that- wait... did I... hit my head?" Bakugo nodded solemnly. "I guess I'm never drinking apple juice again. Please tell me you cleaned it though." Bakugo nodded. A little bit of his normal sunny self shone through the dark clouds, but he always forgot why he was at Bakugo's house. Luckily he somehow knew to stay off his feet. Usually he'd take him downstairs for a little bit for meals, but not for more than 15 minutes. He's still sensitive to light. One evening he was sitting next to him reading, and he listened to some weird radio station. He shouldn't be using his brain too much. "I hate this." Bakugo looked at his boyfriend. "You'll get through it. You're strong." The blonde caresed his face and smiled. "I don't feel like I will. I'd rather be quirkless." He felt my stomach tense. Why did he have to tell him? "Izuku... you don't have a quirk..." He squinted. "Haha oh yeah I don't..." He smiled and went back to staring vacantly at the wall. He set his book on the nightstand and sighed.


	33. Despair

Bakugo shifted over and laid down next to him, taking his hand in his. He looked at who had just taken his hand. Bakugo wore a hurt expresion, although he tried to hide it. Tears flooded the green haired man's eyes. "I'm scared, Bakugo." He looked at the blonde. He hugged him and pulled him close. "I know. I know." Midoriya didn't stop crying. "I'm so-sorry K-K-Katsuki. I-I'm sorry." He sobbed into Bakugo's chest. "Oh god don't be. Don't be sorry for this you couldn't help it." He continued to sob. "You have to do all this work- it scares me because sometimes I forget your name! I'm sorry I'm a bad boyfriend." Bakugo gently took his face into his hands. "You aren't. You aren't a bad boyfriend. Sometimes I forget my name." Midoriya sniffled. "No you don't don't lie to make me feel better." Bakugo kept telling him he was a great boyfriend, because he would donthe same for him.Eventually Midoriya fell asleep, the exertion of crying making him tired. Bakugo somehow fell asleep as well.

The next morning Midoriya was gone from his arms. He got up and began to search calling his name. "Here." Bakugo rushed to the hallway. He was sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. "What the hell were you thinking?" He dropped to his side, looking in his eyes. "You could have hurt yourself." He swallowed. "I wanted to make breakfast." Bakugo gave him an empathetic look. "Babe, you don't like to cook and you burn almost everything." Midoriya looked at him confused until it clicked and he remembered. "I hate this so much." He looked pissed. "I'll carry you down. I'll shut all the blinds, okay? We'll stay down there a little longer today, yeah?" He nodded. So he picked him up and tried a new technique. He sat down and Midoriya got very confused. "Katsuki... what are you doing?" He smiled and didn't say anything. He slid down one at a time, making sure not to jostle the man in his lap. They reached the bottom. Midoriya was giggling he was so amused. The first genuine smile in weeks.


	34. It goes on.

"He's acting like a brat. And then he gets sad and kinda looks off into space. He can crawl, but I still carry him down the stairs. He doesn't forget where he is as much, and that he has a concussion." The doctor smiled. "He's recovering fast." Bakugo nodded. "He gets bored so let him crawl around the house but I keep a close eye on him. I gave him a fidget cube- thats okay, right?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. Keep it at that for now. I suppose he's probably bored out of his mind... you better go." Bakugo got up and headed for the room he was waiting in. He sat in a wheelchair and the nurses were doing final checkups. He wheeled him to the truck and got him set. Bakugo had sunglasses and a cap on so people wouldn't recognize him. When they got to the house, Midoriya had shakily unbuckled himself. Bakugo helped him into the house. He sat on the couch and looked up at Bakugo expectantly. "What?" He asked, knowing Midoriya was acting childlike because of the concussion. He frowned. "You haven't kissed me at all today." Bakugo raised his eyebrows. "Would you like me too?" Midoriya gave him a deadpan look and muttered,"Not anymore." Bakugo shrugged and walked away. "Well I know your lying." Midoriya glared. "Maybe I am. Maybe I want you to sweep me off my feet and fuck me on the couch." Bakugo sighed. Why was hebeing a brat? He'd been saying things like that since two days ago. "I can't or I'll hurt you even more than you already are." He pouted. "You know the rules." Midoriya stared at the ceiling angrily. His mind felt scrambled and fuzzy. He hated this. "Midoriya." He looked at the blonde. "As soon as your better we can do whatever you want. but right niw you need a bath you haven't had one in weeks." Midoriya groaned. Bakugo had never washed anyone before. Only his dog. It couldn't be that hard...

Midoriya was naked on the floor. "I'm gonna hoist you in." Midoriya nodded as Bakugo picked him up and set him down as gently as he could. He turned the faucet on.


	35. Bathing your boyfriend 101

Bakugo began to strip himself. "I dont want my clothes to get wet." Midoriya watched him. Bakugo stepped behind Midoriya and lowered himself in so Midoriya was between his legs, one on either side of him. Bakugo had everything he needed on a stool next to the tub. As the tub filled up, Bakugo scrubbed him with a soapy washcloth. He lifted his arms when Bakugo asked him to. He cooperated. When the tub was near full, he turned off the faucet. "Scooch forward." The smaller complied. "Lean on my chest I'm gonna try to wash your hair." He did what he asked. "It's really not comforting that you said try." He remarked. Bakugo poured water over his head, putting his hand over his eyes to shield them from the water. After Bakugo finished cleaning, he hugged Midoriya and rested his nose in his hair. "I like the smell of the shampoo you use." Midoriya smiled. "Green apple, right?" Midoriya hmmed in conformation. "It's for girls but I like it." Bakugo nuzzled his ear. Midoriya twisted around. "H-hey what are you..." Bakugo looked at him."What..." Midoriya blinked. "Why are you in the bath with me?" Bakugo sighed. "Because I'm your-" Midoriya kissed him on the lips slowly and softly, but only for a moment. "Boyfriend. I know. I fooled you good." Bakugo was taken aback. "You litte turd." He gently ruffled his still wet hair. "Seriously though, don't joke like that." Midoriya nodded. "Can we get out now?" Bakugo nodded. After they dried off and Midoriya in his PJ's and Bakugo back in his street clothes. They sat on the couch, Midoriya playing with his fidget cube. Bakugo pulled the green haired man towards him. He put his arm around his shoulder. "How about that kiss?" Midoriya looked away. "I dunno... you called me a turd..." Bakugo growled. "Midoriya turned toward him. "But as you boyfriend, it's my duty to-"   
"Shut up and kiss me already."  
Their lips gently connected. It was gentle, and slow. Each caress, each tounge, hand, and body movement intentional.


	36. Keeping promises

Soon Midoriya was walking everywhere with a trace of a limp. And scooting down the stairs under his boyfriend's supervision. He was starting to be himself except for one thing. He was a little more risque and playful than usual. Bakugo was afraid of this. His personality had been altered. He hoped he just had more healing to go. He was doing connect the dots now and maze puzzles. The final visit to the doctor was a happy one. Midoriya was okay. The doctor told Bakugo in private, "Sometimes it brings out aspects of oneself we admire, sometimes not. I have no doubt he still loves you. He hasn't detatched from you until now." Bakugo nodded. When they got home Midoriya ran full speed everywhere. "I'M HEALED" He stopped by Bakugo and widened his eyes. "It's a miracle." He whispered and ran everywhere. Bakugo laughed. "Let's go outside." Midoriya skidded to a stop. "Hell yes." He didn't like being immobilized for that long. He was almost hyper. He ran outside and Bakugo sat by the pool. Then fully clothed, Midoriya leaped into the pool, right next to Bakugo, soaking him. He surfaced laughing hard. "Come here!" He Dove in and Midoriya high-tailed it to the shallow end. He looked behind him and Bakugo surfaced, causing Midoriya to shriek and frantically spin and scramble away, but Bakugo grabbed him by the arm and yanked him bacward. He wrapped his arms around hs torso and lifted the squirming man up. He was surprisingly light for his size, but in the past weeks he had lost half of his muscle and was signifigantly lighter. Bakugo got out of the pool and walked to the edge of the pool at the deep end. "Prepare to die!" Bakugo exclaimed. He lifted him up like a trophy (Between years of moving rubble and weeks of weight loss, It was impressive & barely possible & still dangerous) and then threw him into the pool. Midoriya emerged seconds later and spit water out of his mouth and grinned. Bakugo shoved his head underwater lightly. "Hey! This isn't fair!" He sputtered.


	37. Party crasher.

Kirishima looked like shit. But Kaminari was pleased that that was his shitty looking boyfriend, and not some fake persons. Even if he might be using him, Kaminari would not take this time for granted. They traveled down the long winding road. It was a fight to get the stubborn redhead to come. But there he was, sulking in the passengers seat. They parked and knocked on the door. Kaminari laced his fingers into Kirishima's. "You'll be fine." Kirishima glanced at him. He really did have feelings for Kaminari. He didn't know what to think of it. It was puberty all over again. A green haired man opened the door. "You must be the lucky man eh?" Kaminari asked. "You say that like he's a treat to be around." An angry "Oi!" came from the kitchen. Midoriya held out his hand to Kaminari. "Nice to meet you. Kaminari, right?" He nodded. "I'm Midoriya." The two came in. Kirishima had his hair down and in a low ponytail. Moreover it was gathered at the back, still spiky. Bakugo sat on the couch with Midoriya across from the two guests. "Thanks for inviting us." Kaminari said. Bakugo nodded. "You two are the first ones here." Bakugo had invited his coworkers, most of them fellow graduates. The doorbell rung. "That'd be them." Midoriya said. Bakugo welcomed the the two in. "Hi Bakugo! Thanks for inviting us!" The caramel haired girlbeamed at him, very charming. Her green haired companion smiled. "What's up?" Midoriya recognized Uravity and Froppy. "Oh, this is my boyfriend. Midoriya, Uraraka and Tsu. You two, Midoriya." Uraraka waved, and so did Tsu. "Are Todoroki and Momo coming?" Bakugo shook his head. "They were busy. So was Iida, so it's just us. I would've liked for everyone to come over, but my house can't hold everyone." They looked downcast. "And since Mineta passed..." Their old classmate died saving a school from a shooter. He was perverted, and could be annoying but they did miss him and his more... redeeming qualities. "How did you get a month off being the #1 hero?"


	38. Rise to power

"#1 hero? I'm #2 what do you mean?" They all glanced at each other. "All might had to retire." It was silent. "Well now it's a celebration! I think I'll go drop by the store for cake." Kaminari got up, and Kirishima followed. Bakugo was sad to hear his old teacher was retired, but he could rest now.He was in shock. "Congrats." Midoriya took the blonde's hand. Bakugo looked down at his boyfriend. "How do you feel dating the #1 hero?" Midoriya shrugged. "It's not very glamorous but I'll take it." Bakugo kicked him lightly. "Owww. I'm proud of you." Bakugo smiled. "That's more like it." They had almost forgotton about Uraraka and Tsu. Bakugo leaned down to kiss him but Midoriya cleared his throat and his cheeks flushed. Bakugo pulled away and coughed. "Sorry guys..." The two girls smiled. Uraraka was glad he finally found someone who he had to keep up with. Even if he was quirkless. After a while, everyone left full and happy. Midoriya was on the couch and played on his phone while Bakugo loaded the dishwasher. Midoriya looked up from his phone at the strapping young man who was #1 hero, and his boyfriend. Midoriya smiled to himself. He was all his, finally. Bakugo had one more day off so Midoriya planned to make it... pleasurable. And he was gonna start tonight. After Bakugo finished, He came over to where Midoriya was. "When do I get my congratulations kiss?" He asked. Midoriya put his phone on the coffee table and faced him. "That'ss funny. You thought you were getting a kiss?" Bakugo frowned. Midoriya straddled the blonde. "Because I thought it was gonna be some fun in the bedroom... if you catch my drift, Ground Zero." He whispered the last part in his ear. Bakugo's frown turned to a smirk. "That's asking a bit much from a pro hero, don't you think?" He teased. "Well no, not at all. Being the #1 hero I thought you'd be up for the challenge." Bakugo raised his eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" Midoriya messed with his boyfriend's tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm? I wonder what I have up my sleeeeeeeve?


	39. Freaky...

"Well since you need me to be so blunt about it..." Midoriya complained. "I guess I'll just have to make what I want clear." Midoriya got off his lap and returned with some cloth strips and flavored lube. "Wanna take a guess?" Midoriya asked, tossing the items in his direction. Bakugo smiled. He definitely liked where this was going. "No, no idea what you could possibly want... Can I have another hint?" He questioned. Midoriya rolled his eyes and left again, this time bringing back a bag that was familiar to Bakugo. It was full of sex toys. "What the fuck? How did you get this?" Midoriya strutted to the couch and promptly flopped on it next to Bakugo. "I found it. In your closet. When you weren't here." Midoriya smiled cheekily. Bakugo's cheeks were pink. "I think that concussion messed with your personality." Midoriya looked at him seriously. "I don't know... I do feel... different. It's probably awe that I get to live with the #1 hero and fuck him whenever I want. Boy, I'm probably breaking thousands of girls hearts..." Bakugo gave him a distasteful look. "Stop acting weird. I don't like it." Midoriya sighed. "Fiiiine. I'll stop. I do have some plans for tomorrow involving those." He motioned to the items. "Really? Do I still have to go easy?" Midoriya shook his head. "I've ultimately decided that I like it. I... even when I was in highschool... no ones ever done something like that..." Midoriya blushed and twisted onto his back. Bakugo smiled. "I find it pretty erotic having a sweaty green haired someone underneath me. Have I told you how much I like your ass?" Midoriya's face was getting red. "M-my ass?" Bakugo nodded. It's squishier than anyone else I've had sex with. It jiggled a just little when I slapped it." Midoriya's face was a shade of bright red. Bakudo leaned down a little. "You have a nice ass, Izuku." He cooed, Midoriya's face reddening. "I do like your whole body, but god damn. Just imagining it..." Bakugo purred. Midoriya pursed his lips.


	40. Sugar

Midoriya was naked and tied by his wrists to the head of the bed, stomach facing the bed. "Katsuki! Hurry up!" He whined. Bakugo came up and set down some things. Midoriya eyed them. "I had an Idea. why did you think I didn't have any cake?" Midoriya gave him a look. "We have honey, frosting, whipped cream, Chocolate pieces, Chocolate syrup, and sprinkles." Midoriya had a look of 'Oh shit' on his face. "I'm literally going to eat your ass." Midoriya's face was red. "I better get some." He muttered ruefully. "Don't worry- you will." The blonde responded. He climbed onto the bed, examining his boyfriend. He took the chocolate syrup and drizzled it over his backside. "Don't worry, I hate these sheets." He said. He then licked his back slowly, the syrup sickly sweet on his tounge, moaning all the while and making a sticky mess. Bakugo licked the last of the chocolate syrup off. "Tasty." He purred. Bakugo poured a small bit on his fingers, which he reached up with. "Here." Midoriya licked the blonde's fingers gratefully, sucking and licking them well more than he needed. Bakugo took his slimy fingers out of his boyfriends mouth and shoved them up his ass. Midoriya moaned as he slid his fingers in and out slowly. He reached in especially far and Midoriya tightened and instead of a moan he let out an "Aaahhh!". Bakugo kept hitting that spot, going faster. Midoriya was panting. "K...Katsuki I'm g-gonna c-come!" Bakugo used the other hand to pump his hand up and down the smaller man's cock. He came and made a mess over the sheets. "Mmm... Good boy." He said, untying his good boy. Midoriya rubbed his wrists and then turned to his boyfriend. "Please tell me you can go another round." Bakugo smirked. "Ahem..." He looked down at his crotch. He was hard.Midoriya blushed. Bakugo stood and got the frosting. It was green. He had it in one of the fancy tips. Midoriya was up too. Bakugo made lines and patterns and eventually cover his whole collarbone. He set it down and licked him.


	41. Revelation

The two boys were sweaty and had wiped most of the cum off themselves. Kaminari flopped onto the bed next to his near breathless boyfriend. "How-How was that?" The blonde asked. Kirishima gave him a look. "Do you ... see... how... hard... it is... to breathe?" Kirishima got out, taking gasping breaths. "So it was good?" Kirishima looked at him. "I... honestly think... that is... an understatement." Kaminari laughed and kissed him, smiling at the man he had had a crush on for so many years. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that to you." Kaminari said. "Roughly since... highschool?" He laughed and lightly hit him. "Shut up." Eventually, Kirishima could talk without gasping. "I wonder what other couples do after they have sex?" Kirishima hit him for this comment. "Probably sleep in each other's arms like normal people." He remarked. "We aren't normal." He gasped. "I wonder what Bakugo and the green haired guy do." Kirishima's face was starting to tint pink. "Denki you have no idea how much I hate you right now." He raised his eyebrows. "You just had sex with me." He said. Kirishima hit him. "Ow!" Kaminari glared at the redhead. "Good night, Denki." He called, reaching to turn off the lamp. The other sighed. "Good night, Ejiro, my one true lo-" He kissed him. "Good night!" He laughed and turned the light off. 

Meanwhile...

"Katsuki I swear to god!" A frustrated and blushing young man came out of the bedroom, Pulling his underwear up. Midoriya, wiping his face off, dug for a t-shirt. He didn't care who's it was-his or his boyfriend's, it didn't matter. "Come get me." The other still-getting-dressed man taunted. "Katsuki that was not funny!" Bakugo had taken whip cream and splatted it on his face. In the middle of an... intimate time. Bakugo skidded down the stairs and Midoriya came soon after. "Katsuki get back here!" He yelled, gong down the stairs as fast as he could- His concussion messed with his balance. Bakugo ran out the porch door.


	42. A forced dip in the pool...

He ran outside and hopped the fence surrounding the pool. Midoriya followed, and promptly shoved him in the water, losing his balance and falling in with him. When the two surfaced Midoriya grinned. "We're taking a bath after this." Bakugo stated. Midoriya kissed him. They swam to the shallow end, peppering each other with kisses. When they got into the house they fell on the couch, still kissing and laughing like teenagers. After a long time of kissing, they saw what time it was. "We need to take that bath tomorrow, it's 11:47." Bakugo ran his hands over Midoriya's butt. "So in 13 minutes we'll take a bath." Midoriya smiled. "You know that's not what I wanted, but it'll do. Up for a quick one?" Bakugo smiled and they started pulling their clothes off.

Midoriya started the shower up. Bakugo came up behind the shorter, placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing his arms slowly. His lips brushed up against Midoriya's ear and he flinched. "Calm down..." He whispered. He chuckled and a shock went through his body. "Just relax, sweetheart." His voice was sweet and low. Bakugo switched to the other ear. "So after this shower I suppose we should stop getting so dirty..." Bakugo whispered. Midoriya laughed. "I guess so." Bakugo sucked on his neck and he made a noise that had the blonde hard. "Katsuki..." He whined.He kept sucking. There were many of these across his neck and collarbone, some even on the inside of his thigh. Bakugo detached from him and mmnhed right next to his ear. Midoriya became erect as his boyfriends low moans rumbled around his ears. Midoriya whimpered. He could get off on his moans alone. Bakugo began to mutter. "I want your cock, Izuku." He said tantallizingly. Midoriya came, the sticky substance landing in the shower. Bakugo moaned some more before deciding to mutter lewd things. "I'm gonna suck your cock again." Midoriya had his first blowjob in a long time and he was easily aroused again with the thought of the blonde's lips on him.


	43. Dread

The two got in the shower. Midoriya blushed. He had seen him naked on multiple accounts. So why was this any different? Midoriya looked up at his boyfriend. He was still hard after the previous doings but he just stood embarassed about being in the shower with him. What was the matter with him? Bakugo kissed him and everything melted away. He pulled away. "Why are your cheeks so red? You aren't embarassed, are you?" Midoriya put his face in his hands. "I-I don't know! I just feel embarassed." He looked up to gauge the other man's reaction. He looked so hot, with the water running down his chest and wetting his blonde hair. "Don't be. If you want I could step out." He said concerned. Midoriya shook his head.

After an eventful shower the two got ready for bed. "Katsuki?" Midoriya asked as he was getting dressed. "What?" He turned around. He was in just his underwear, digging through his drawers for a shirt. "What are we gonna do when I finish the job?" He looked at his boyfriend timidly. Bakugo's posture deflated. "I... You can live with me or something." Midoriya smiled. "I would like that... Uhm- legally you still have to pay me." Bakugo smirked. "I'd pay you more for the... extra service but seeing I took care of you being all wacked up from brain damage I'll just pay you the same." He went back to digging through his clothing when he paused. He shut the drawer. Midoriya was searching for a shirt of his own when he saw Bakugo climb into bed without a shirt on. "Come on. It doesn't matter." Midoriya stared. "Wh... o-okay..." So he climbed in and Bakugo spooned him. Midoriya kinda liked the feeling on skin against skin. He soon fell asleep to wake up to a bright room and a smirking Bakugo. "Good morning... why are you simiing like that?" Bakugo grinned even more. "You talked in your sleep. It was prety interesting." Midoriya blushed. "'Oh Katsuki... t-touch me there- yes... I-I like being called a good boy.'" He imitated the green haired man's kinky sleeptalking.


	44. update

I haven't written anymore for a looong time (I've been busy with school) and I've been focusing on my own stories and learning how to develop characters well and really putting effort into my own characters. So there hasn't been a lot of time for fanfiction. Especially this work. It was a good Idea, but I've improved since I last updated this and I will be editing this and merging chapters and trying to improve it! because this will help me refine my editing skills! I look forward to the future of this pic!

(P.S., depending on how I feel about my own writing I'm working on, I may or may not put it on wattpad or on here if I'm feeling spicy.)


End file.
